Making Friends With A Little Bad Frog
by Pricat
Summary: (The Muppets). On Dudley's first day of elementary school, he makes friends with Constantine and an intresting friendship blooms
1. Chapter 1

"I can do this, I can have a good first day at an new school where I don't know anybody, wait I can't!" a voice said that belonged to a light blue skinned goblin youngster wearing a cardigan clutching the straps of his backpack tightly.

His name was Dudley and he and his Mom had moved to America so today was Tne six year old goblin's first day of school and in first grade breathing deeply approaching Henson Elementary imagining how his alter ego Deadly woukd approach this situation which brought a grin to his face entering through the gates

He saw a lot of kids in Tne pkayground playing all kinds of games like kickball, jacks, jump rope making him feel shy imagining Deadly was here with him.

"Look at this weirdo, he must be new." a blue feathered eagle kid said which made Dudley sigh bit sone billy in his clasd was throwing dirt clods which were about to hit him but sonething or somebody stopped them with ninja like speed impressing Dudley.

An amphibian youngster in a hooded brown cloak with a stuffed turtle backpack had the dirt clods in his webbed hands making Tne bully and Tne otner kids gulp.

"Wow, C-Constantine you're protecting this new kid?" the bully said as Tne amphibian kid threw dirt clods hard at him as the bell rang impressing Dudley.

The bell ringing made the kids go inside but Dudley saw that amphibian male in the hooded cloak was gone plus he was going to class taking a deep breath sitting at the back of the class, but humming a song his Mom sang to him.

He was sketching him and Deadly having a tea party like in Wonderland since he loved Alice in Wonderland plus liked the Mad Hatter thinking he was funny.

"I wonder where Constantine went, as he's not here?" Dudley said softly to himself introducing himself to Tne class squeezing his eyes shut because he felt scared mentally humming Tne Unbirthday song.

* * *

It was recess now and Dudley was in the playground feeling lonely because he didn't know anybody here playing on the swings hearing mischievous laughter seeing Constantine running around, doing backflips impressing him seeing Kermit and Sam chasing after him which Dudley thought wasn't nice.

"Why're you chasing him, because he's being cool?" Dudley asked impressing Kermit since he and Sam were in Dudley's class

"He was making other kids do dares, which is bad Dudley because somebody can get hurt." Kermit told him but Constantine shushed Kermit.

"You think I'm cool Dudley?" Constantine told the goblin boy seeing Dudley nod impressing Constantine following the boy making Kermit sigh deciding to keep an eye on them.

* * *

A/N

I was imagining and since I like Tne idea of Dudley and Constantine being buds, I wrote this but they're in elementary school on this story but hope peopke like Krasavotsa like plus I might write a story about when Constantine was a baby.

So in this story, Dudley the new kid in Henson Elementary and shy meets Constantine who,is very cool and has a rep in school and Tne two form a friendship


	2. Getting To Know Each Other

It was now lunchtime at Henson Elementary and Dudley was eating by himself since he didn't know anybody here but saw Constantine curious while Getying his lunch hoping that his good frog of a cousin woukd let Dudley sit with him and his friends, sighing joining the goblin youngster making Dudley smirk.

"You okay, did Kermit at least ask you to sit at his table?" Constantine asked drinking chocolate milk along with Dudley but being goofballs making Kermit smile since he wanted his mischievous cousin to make friends so was happy he was making a friend in Dudley.

"You sure that's a good idea, because you know how carried away Constantine gets?" Sam asked watching them giggle plus Constantine was snorting milk out of his nose which made Dudley laugh hysterically, which surprised them.

"Wow, good laugh comrade!" Constantine told him making Dudley surprised because the trick was cool and something his Mom would not approve of him trying but he just wanted to have fun using his magic impressing Tne little thief.

* * *

It was now the end of the day and Tne kids ran out of Henson Elementary like shots but Dudley was walking home by himself since his Mom trusted him to walk home by himself seeing Constantine leave since he'd been in detention, which made the light blue skinned goblin boy happy.

"Wow, you were in detention but what did you do?" Dudley asked as they left school.

"I was teaching other kids bad words, and Tne teacher busted me but I'm in special Ed because I have Aspergers but you seem to not mind me being around." Constantine replied.

"My Mom to,d me that everybody is different, or has different talents so,it's okay plus your Asperhers makes you cool compared to your cousin." Dudley said making Constantine smirk seeing where Dudley's house was.

"You wanna see, where I live?" Constantine said as he nodded impressed that his new friend lived in a swamp seeing Kermit surprised his mischievous cousin had brought Dudley over.

"That makes sense, as you two are becoming friends." Kermit said making Constantine in thought.

* * *

A/N

hehe here's more of this story but I like where it's going because little Dudley and Constantine are cute dorks.

I hope peopke like


End file.
